


The X Men at Sky High

by reader1718



Category: Sky High (2005), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The X Men at Sky High

The X-Men at Sky High

by Andrea Young

STORY:

It had been another hard day for the X-Men at Midtown High, with having to hide their powers, which is very hard when you’re a mutant, especially in Tony Wyzek’s case. Tony had some of the most dangerous powers of all. His body continually absorbed microwaves from his environment and he could project them in a variety of ways. This allowed him to project heat as beams or melt objects the size of a cannon almost instantly, as well as many other things. These powers had earned him the codename Blaze. Tony and all the others at the Xavier Institute felt like they were freaks compared to the rest of humanity. They all stuck out so much at Midtown High that they hated it there. It was only when they got back to the Institute and were together again that all of them truly felt comfortable. But then, someone came to the mansion one day, and offered the X kids something that would make things a whole lot better.

It was a Saturday morning and the kids were just getting ready to go have a game of baseball—mutant style—when there was a knock on the mansion’s door. Logan answered it and found a woman with long brown hair wearing a suit there. Logan asked her who she was and what she wanted and the woman replied, “I am Principal Powers and I run a school for potential super heroes called Sky High. At this school, teachers with super powers of their own teach these super kids how to become the heroes of tomorrow. I wish to issue those of your students that wish to attend the school an honorary invitation. The school hovers above the clouds and it’s location changes constantly for security reasons. Those who can fly will be told the location of the school if they wish to travel there on their own. Those who can’t or don’t want to fly there will be taken there by a bus driven by Sky High’s own bus driver, Ron Wilson. So, are any of you interested?”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing! A school for kids with super powers? A place where he wouldn’t feel like a freak and would actually fit in? somewhere where there were other kids just like him? “I’m interested!” Tony exclaimed eagerly. This was followed by a chorus of “Yeahs!” from all of the New Mutants and even some of the older students. They all begged Professor Xavier to let them go and he finally relented, realizing that they would probably be happier at a school where they fit in better with the student body. So, the next day, Ron Wilson picked up those students who couldn’t fly or didn’t want to, while Tony and the others flew up into the clouds. Tony couldn’t believe his eyes when he beheld the school floating above the clouds. Finally, a place where he could really cut loose with his powers without fear of discovery. Enrolling at Sky High looked to be the best decision he’d ever made. He even made a new friend named Peter Parker.

They arrived there and were immediately greeted by the Sky High cheerleading squad with the cheer, “Come on freshman! Don’t be shy! Welcome newbies, to Sky High! Juniors, seniors, all the rest! For back to school, Sky is the best!” then the cheer squad immediately became one girl as all the clones were re-absorbed. Then they were immediately assaulted by the school bullies, Speed and Lash, who introduced themselves and asked for a “new student fee”, at which point, Ethan mentioned that they didn’t remember anything about a new student fee. “Okay, guys. Very funny,” said a voice from behind the two boys. the student body president, Gwen Grayson, came out from behind the two boys. She was very pretty, Tony noted, as he listened to her tell them about the rules for not falling off the edge of the school, but he wasn’t as star struck as Will Stronghold, who was staring at Gwen and didn’t hear the majority of what she said. So of course he was completely clueless and asking a lot of questions as they headed inside for the rest of orientation. There they were met by Principal Powers, who explained all about Power Placement and what it involved, then departed with the words, “Comets away!, which transformed her into a ball of light that rapidly streaked away as a platform rose from the floor with a man dressed as a coach atop it.

The man introduced himself as Coach Boomer and explained that they were to come up onto the platform and show him their power, which would determine their path at Sky High—hero or sidekick. So each student had to come up and demonstrate their powers, and the first was a kid named Larry who looked like a wimp, but was able to turn into a super strong rock-like creature that looked similar to the Thing. There were kids who could shape shift, kids who shot lasers out of their eyes like Cyclops, kids who froze things just like Bobby could, even a girl who could turn into a bouncy ball. Zach Braun glowed, Magenta turned into a guinea pig, Ethan melted, Layla refused to demonstrate her power (controlling plants), and Will had NO powers. His parents were The Commander and Jetstream, some of the most famous local superheroes, so this latest bombshell promised to be a bit of a shock for them. Will was assigned to be a sidekick, as were Layla, Zack, Ethan, Magenta, and the rubber ball girl. All of the X kids were assigned hero status, as they all had amazing powers, not ones that were considered pathetic. Then they went to lunch, where Ethan was fooled by a kid who shapeshifted into Coach Boomer’s likeness, and Will ended up making a enemy out of Warren Peace, the school’s pyrokinetic kid. They got in a fight with Warren trying to shoot fireballs at Will and Will running and hiding under tables. Finally the tide turned when Warren threatened one of Will’s friends. Will cried, “Leave them alone!” and pushed the table above him straight up—with Warren on top of it! Will had super strength just like his dad! So after that, their day at Sky High truly began with classes like Mad Science and the PE course, Save the Citizen—an all-out free-for-all battle between “heroes” and “villains” each played by students from the school. So far, no one had won it as a freshman, but several students were determined to change that. Soon, they would.

About four weeks later, they were in the gym trying to “Save the Citizen” and students Ramirez and Hamilton had just gotten smoked by Speed and Lash. Since they were the winners, Speed and Lash got to choose whether they wanted to be heroes or villains and who they wanted to take on next. They chose to take on Will and Warren. At least this time, Will had his super strength to help him and he and Warren actually took Speed and Lash down and saved the citizen too, making Will the first to win Save the Citizen as a freshman. Tony and the other X kids did well, too, especially Tony, who could fly as well as heat things up, which totally showed up Warren. There was celebrating in the X mansion that night after Tony and the others all won at Save the Citizen and showed up Speed and Lash. One night before Homecoming, Tony and the others joined in a party at Will’s house that his parents and Layla had no idea about. Imagine how bad Layla felt when she found out about the party, especially when Gwen implied that Will spurned Layla’s affection for him. Layla departed, saying to Will, “Have fun with Gwen. You two deserve each other,” Tony and the others continued partying while Will went after Layla, until Will’s parents showed up and ordered everyone out. All the kids fled as fast as they could, some flying, some running at super speed, mostly just getting out in any way they could. Fortunately they weren’t seen by any of their normal friends.

The following day, several of the Sky High students were meeting out on the lawn of the Xavier Institute. Peter was telling the X kids and the sidekicks about his latest theory—that Gwen was evil. Most of them weren’t convinced. Only Brian believed Peter because both had the same powers and had gotten a danger sense around Gwen. Finally, all of them agreed to be on their guard and Tony decided to do some background research on Gwen to see if there was anything sinister or mysterious about her. To his surprise, there was not much information available. That alone was suspicious enough to make Tony watch himself around her. Why would there be almost no information about Gwen if she was supposedly a senor? Could it be that Gwen wasn’t really who she said she was? Tony and the others decided to go to prom and find out. Tony asked Kitty if she’d go with him and she said yes. Layla had asked Warren to go. Peter had gotten permission to bring his next-door neighbor and secret crush, Mary Jane Watson. Will had dumped Gwen when she had scared Layla off, and had been trying to make things up to Layla, but was failing so far. He’d even gone to the Paper Lantern, hoping she’d meet him there, but Layla never showed up. He ran into Warren, who worked there and found out Layla had only asked him to the prom to make Will jealous. Will still made up his mind not to go without Layla.

The night of the prom, the kids either flew or caught the bus to Sky High. Peter and Mary Jane were among them and Mary Jane was thrilled to be on a flying bus. They arrived at the school and headed for the gym, where the dance was going to be held. There was no sign of Will, although Tony did see Zack and Magenta, and Warren and Layla. Soon enough, the Commander and Jetstream showed up right on schedule as Principal Powers introduced them, then introduced Gwen so she could make her speech. “we are gathered here to pay a special tribute to the most powerful being ever to walk the halls of Sky High—me!” Gwen said, saying the last word with triumph and pulling off her gown to reveal that she was wearing armor underneath. She then drew a cape around her shoulders as a helmet formed over her head, while signs came in from both sides of the gym that said “Royal Pain”. The Commander couldn’t believe his eyes. “Royal Pain is a girl?” he asked, slightly surprised. “Yes, I’m a girl you idiot! How I ever lost to a fool like you I’ll never know, but now I will have my revenge.“ she said in a voice muffled and distorted by her helmet. “Do you honestly think you can kill me with that thing?” The Commander asked. “My dear Commander, who said anything about killing you?” Royal Pain asked with a sinister laugh. That worried Tony, especially when she turned the Commander into a baby, then proceeded to do the same to all the other heroes in the room. Tony, most of the other X kids, the sidekicks, Peter, and Warren all managed to escape through an air vent, where Will found them, by seeing Zack glowing through the slats in the vent.

Will began telling them what he’d found out. Gwen was supposedly the daughter of Royal Pain (Susan Tenny) and she’d stolen the Pacifier from the Secret Sanctum. What he didn’t know was about her turning all of the adults and students in Sky High into babies. So Will went after Gwen, while the others handled her cronies, Penny, Speed, and Lash. They found out from Penny that she’d sabotaged the anti-gravity device that held the school aloft and they only had fifteen minutes to restore it to normal before the school fell out of the sky. The kids made a plan to get to where the scrambler was. Magenta changed into guinea pig form and managed to get to the scrambler. She started to cut the wire, but was too late, as the school started to fall out of the sky. Just then, Will got knocked out of the window by Royal Pain ”There goes your last chance of stopping me,” Royal Pain said, triumphantly, not seeing what Warren and Layla saw—Will rising up behind her, hovering right outside the window. She turned around to gloat in triumph and stopped, “What?” Gwen said in surprise. “Surprised? So am I,” Will said. “You’re flying?!” Gwen gasped, unable to believe her eyes as Will swooped in, picked her up, and dropped her, then punched her face, knocking her helmet off. He was momentarily distracted by her beauty, which Royal Pain quickly used to her advantage as she knocked him backward with a powerful blast. Will flew out the window again and managed to halt the school’s descent as all of the kids screamed in terror. He launched it off the roof and back up into the sky, while the others rounded up Royal Pain and her cronies. Mr.  Medulla managed to reconfigure the Pacifier and everyone who had been turned into a baby was de-Pacified. All the evil villains were placed in solitary confinement until they could be sent to jail. Will and the others were rewarded for saving Sky High, and then everyone went back to the Prom. It was definitely the highlight of the school year for them all and the night got even more interesting. Will and Layla were officially dating and Warren had become Will’s best friend. Royal Pain and her crew had all been sent to jail where they shared a cell.

That night, when they got back to the Institute, Tony found his friends in the Jets gang waiting for him. Boy was Riff surprised to see his best friend come flying down, glowing, to land on the lawn in front of him. Tony ended up having to explain everything after swearing them to secrecy. The boys promised not to tell and they all went in to the Institute to celebrate the kids’ triumph. Tony and the others knew nothing could ever compare to this year, but they couldn’t wait to see what the next year at Sky High would bring.


End file.
